Cold soul
by Monster dog
Summary: This story will be about shadow and sonic but there a twist shadows the hero and sonic is the anti- hero and this story shows how they found love in the dark cruel world of sonics . ( please review and no rude comments and if you don't like sonadow then to bad because this a sonadow story . Please in enjoy
1. Will life will be found

My heart ache as tears fall from my eyes I know I will never be loved . I hide in the shadows were demons dance and play with my eyes . I can only dream of nightmares that make me scream and cry I only stay hidden not to be seen I am alone ... . I been that way seance you have died , Tails , I cry in whisper to myself I miss you , why why did you have to save me but not your self , and leave me alone to walk in the dark were I now lie , I have only even lie to never told the truth about why I was created , the I open my emerald green eyes as fresh warm tears fall my checks I look up to see a metal sealing were I lie in my bed , I then I get out bed , as tears still fall from my checks damnit I cry in a whisper voice my heart is cold and broken into lost pieces . My peach cheeks Are now bright red from my sobbing , I am only 14 teen I don't know who my biological father or mother is I only now I am experiment created in a lab for meaning I don't know . I wipe the remaining tears from my eyes . I walk out of my bedroom with my red and white shoes and white gloves and a neutral face . I walk to my boss lab were I am to find the Chaos emeralds . I am a anti- hero I can be a villain or a hero I work for Dr Eggman or Dr Robotnick I call him one or the other . The he tells me the location were one of the emeralds are I nod and leave . I have my own problems there to because the hero Shadow the Hedgehog is the hero . I run as speed of sound as I race into the museum were emerald is located , once it found it I grab it with my hand and race off into the city to get back to the lab then some thing comes to stop me Faker the stupid Hedgehog . He stops right in front of me and grins and now he speaks . Hey Sonic , you should not be stealing that you know can you please give it to me so I don't have to fight you he says with a smile . You should know the answer by now Faker , I say with annoyed attitude . Come on Sonic do we really have to fight can't we just speak this over with some hot cocoa or something , he speaks with a shinning ton . I reply with a no , the I sped right up to his face and punches shadows face and sending him flying sand crashing into a building and throw the wall . He groans as he reopens his blood red eyes to see me then he attacks me by sending a kick into my stomach .I quince in pain as he attcks me then I grab his leg and as he kicks me and throws him with os a kick into his back as I throw him he then grabs my hand and send me flying with him .The emerald soon goes flying out my hand , I quickly get up to get it but then I feel a sharp pain go throw my stomach , I fall to my knees as blood prose out my wound I turn around to see shadow with the same knife in his hand thats stabbing me . I soon fall on the hard side walk and start to crawl to the emerald I cry out in pain as he steps on my back were my wound lies , crimson blood starts to pour from my mouth , I look at him with my eyes to distract him but then for some reason a missal come at us I quickly get up for reasons I don't know to same him by pushing him to the side as I get hit and sends me flying and making my hit the hard wall . I gasp out in pain as I hit the wall and falling to the ground once he relies what I had done he comes rushing to my side were. My crimson blood pours all a cross the floor , I feel my eye lids starting to close as I am now passed out and hearing faded screams of him yelling at me .

( to be continue )


	2. reawaken

Soon I reopen my green emerald eyes to see I am at his house I push the covers covering my body and get up I quince in pain form yesterday's incentive . I still start walking and grab my shoes and putting them on . I walk out room down the stairs , then I hear shadow talking with Maria his best friend . I stay as quiet as I can then I made a creek sound on stairs then he turns his head to see me walking down stairs . Shadow then said sonickkkun what are you doing out bed with injury's . I replied with a cold tone , getting the hell out here faker . He then said no , and walk over to me and picks me up bridal style , like am some uke or something . I start kicking and throwing punches at his face , but of course since he is the ultimate life form he dogged all my blows at him . Then I freeze sharp pain went throw my body the pain it was my leg and my thigh , it hurt so ... .much . He then relies I stopped he looked at me with his crimson eyes with caring , worrying , and some thing else I can't describe . Then my heart starts to beat like a drum as I feel him ... , hugging me . I was so shock , that's last thing I expect my rival to do . I melted in the hug like putter on toast . Soon after I fall a sleep a drifted to ... a nice dream for first time after 50 years . ( shadows P.V.O ) I toke my crush up to the guest bedroom were he was sleeping be for and once we got there I set him down on the bed covered him in blankets and kiss his forehead and leave the room . I walked back down stairs and to continue our conversation . So , how are you going tell sonic you L.O.V.E him said Maria in the questioning type of tone . For the last time Maria I will tell him when I want ok , and we need to go to bed it's last midnight . Ok said Maria as we bead up to our rooms I went to my room it was black with red bed sheets and a dark read blankets and pillows . As I feel sleep I thought of sonic with smile on my face imagined him feeling same way . TO BE CONTINUE 


	3. Pain

( Shadow P.V.O ) I wake up the next morning and got out of my bed , and went to the guest room to find that sonic was not there . So I went to check the hole house and he was not there , I quietly whisper dammit . I went out side to find blood , new blood it must have been sonic for over working his body even if he can regenerate . Sonic is immortal he can't die , he was crated on a space plat form called the ARK were his one and only best friend lived , when his best friend was alive . I don't know the whole thing , only what I could find out that was not coded on Eggman's files that were not coded . I then went for my morning run like always , then I came back at like 11:40 a.m to find a gift on the counter in the kit tigon , it sad my name on it , I opened it to find , a soft animal It was holding a letter sealed in a envelope , it said in the nets write I have ever seen saying " Dear , Shadow the hedgehog thank you for taking care of me when I was injured for what I believe it was one day , thank you Sensibly Sonic the fastest thing alive . I smiled and closed the letter backinto its envelope and put it back in the box were the stuff animal was and closed the lid and went up stairs to my room and set it down next to my bedside table . ( Sonic's P.V.O ) I was now back at Eggman's base , I got yelled at and punished for losing the chaos emerald . The punishment was whipped 55 times on the back , it was still bleeding I didn't care really , but I sat on my bed and cried quietly thinking to myself I could never show my true feelings , all I can do it hide in the shadows were the creatures and demons dance around me a torture my mind driving it insane . I am surprise myself that I haven't went on all out murder spree on G.U.N for killing my insanely , but how am I still in sanity how have I kept it from controlling me to kill all of G.U.N ? I look over a photo of me and tails on the ARK , the good and bad memories I had on the ARK . Then I felt my back spout some more blood out of it dammit . I walked over to the bath room in my room I turned on the shower and toke of my shoes and stocks also gloves and went under the water . His ran down my back stinging it , I the look up at the water and close my eyes thinking about tails . Then whispering to myself , Dammit tails , why did you do it ? Why did you save me , why not your self ? I felt my heart aching and tears flowing down my face with the water . Then I turn of the water and walked over to the mirror and looked at myself and saw scars and scratches and bruises all over my body . I then grab my tale and ramped it around my waist and walked out , and went to my room . When I entered I closed the door behind me and went to my window in my room and opened it and felt the cooled breeze brush against my chest and closed my eyes taking in cooled air and breathing back out . I went to go lay on my bed and made sure the curtains to be closed and allowed the sir to enter the room . I closed my eyes and went sleep dreaming about the pass . To be continued


	4. Flashback

( FLASH BACK / SONICS P.V.O ) I open my eyes to see that I was in a tube were I was created in . I look around the room and my Connor then , my spot a little fox boy starring at me with a smile . Then the fox boy spoke and , " hello my name is miles power , but you can call me tails . " Then as tails was about to pull the leaver that I think that opens my tube a man yelled and said " Miles no , don't open the tube were project sonic is . " I then looked to my left and say the man running to tails and picking up and after a few minutes the man returns and says hello project Sonic , I see you are finally awake , we were about to think that we killed you again . My eyes widen as I heard they killed me before . The man continues and say my name is Doctor power or you may call me doctor Kitsune . We are all very pleased that you are alive , we just need to rune some tests before we let you out . Then doctor power walks over to a machine and does something then I feel needles stepping into my body all around me I scream in pain , and something injected into me it stringed like a b*** . Then they released . I could feel something in side me felt tingly so I just ignored it . Then the tannic stared to drain of its water and my blood . The tube opens up and I could feel cold metal underneath me . And the wineries being ripped out of my body . I then I saw smile on doctor pores face and he said to me welcome to the world Project sonic . ( TO BE CONTINUED )


	5. Monster's heart disire

( Sonic P.V.O ) my eyes widen in a shock maner , what does he mean by project Sonic ? Does he mean I am a experiment of some spurt ? Does it just a tittle ? Then I feel my self being lowered to the bottom of the contament tance , when my legs touch the metal floor of my tance , I couldn't feel them , I couldn't get up an walk , I felt as if I was merilised , or I was attached to the ground of some sort . ,my heart beats began to rise from normal to panic attack . Then I hear singing , the voice , the voice of a angle begin to clam my heart leaves , the lyrics sound as calming as a moring dawn rise and the comfort of a mother bird's wing . I was soon picked up and was layed in a pair of warm arms of the voice , when I opened my eyes I saw it was the fox child named tails , the son of Dr. Power . I felt as my cheeks be again to flush of pink , his eyes were a beautiful as summer day sky and his fur was like a soft warming blanket I felt as if I want to go every were this child went . Soon I felt my feet touch the ground and stand a holding the child with strength of a thousand men but gentailely never wanting to let go and be gone from this warmth . I was taller then the boy I was 6.3 and he was 5.6 , I was holding him above the ground then I felt a stabbing feeling in my side making me yelp out in pain awaking me from my dream . When I awoke up I got up and out of my bed and look out side , it was a bright morning , damn , I said in a mutter . I then left my room walking down the halls to the Kitction , I made myself a chilly dog and grabed a Dr Pepper , and sat at one of the metal tables alone . I have no friends whatsoever . Not even that Dumass shadow the Ulitmate life form was my friend , he always got in my way the bofun was so idiotic smart ass , cocky bastered . But there was things to emire , like his kind , free spirt , wind on the midnight sky . Apart me loved him , but that part rarely ever showed mostly I would try to kill him if he got in my way . I just wish you could be here tails , you would love him like I do . Last valitimes day I was the one who gave him hand made golden rings with a love hearted poem , but that bitchly Amy Rose toke the Crete , and all I got was a broken heart when I was going to confess my feelings too him , but I was to late she had won , that Amy Rose won his love , his first kiss and grinned as she did it , leaving me more in the shadows unable to pick my self up , broken like a old toy . I mite be accident to him , doesn't mean I don't have a heart even means I don't show it . I am all alone , no one will ever love me , no one . I AM A MONSTER TO ALL OF THE A BEAST NOT TO BE TRUSTED , LIKE LIKE ... l-like I d-don't even exist , I feel this as tears be again to swell up in my eyes . I am always the last one to be picked , never to picked only bullied and pushed around . Long before I meet robtinick I went to school , I would always smell since I had no home , most the time I would starve , and always weak . Every day after school I would be betten to a polp , and left in a allay , were cars and people would pass and never ever consider of looking down it just walking coward leaving me behind . Monste is what I am a monster that is always in pain and stones being thrown at . Damn , w-why can't i b-be normal ? W-why did god punish me , what did I do wrong all I want is to be loved , not too be abuseed and alone . That is what my heart desires the most , I wish in could have freedom away from humanity .


	6. Memories from a different world

I waken to the sound of yelling and pain as I feel a hand grab my neck and try to choke me . I slowly open my eyes to see the Dr , his face was red with anger and talking like a sailor . it was oblivious that he was very pised . I look at him with no emotion as he said " You useless Roadint ! Get the F*ck Up before I kick your sorry a*s , Back to the Ark ! You pice of junk ! " I nodded my head as I grab his hands from around neck and throw them off me and say , " fine " . He throws a babe at me , inside hand a black high tech jumpsuit , with twin pistoles and black Military combat boats . Once I get my equiment on I go the garage , there holds my air board or you might call it a hover board . Its disgen just for me , the color is a midnight navy blue with black xs across the sides , showing I am a mistake . I am the grim reaper I will , eat your soul that's unholy . ( At Shadow and Maria's place ) Shadow lays on the couch sleeping dream about everyone's favorite hedgehog well in this worlds , in shadows dream. ( Shadows dream ) I see Sonic Laying on the meadow grass so vibrate and green with clear sunny sky , with some trees near by . It looked like Green Hills , he was smiling with his eyes closed more likely taking a nap . I start walk to him he opens his bright green emerald eyes to look at me and say , " Hey Shads " . I look down at him and say " Hey _Fanker _" in a sour tone . He stands up and looks at me with a grin planted on his face , there was silence for maybe a minute or two in till he said , " let me guess your here to race me ? " I nodded . We walk to the end of Green Hills , on pace we get there , he swings his head back slowly and says we will race to the entrance . We both get into starting position , then we run . Once we were off , we started to run like there was no tomorrow . We ran side by side , me and him trying to beat the other . Once I see the entrance to Green Hills I start to pick up the paste , moving my feet faster and stronger , so does he were at neck to neck . Pushing our selfs harder , to beat the other , than Sonic pushed him self little bit more harder than me and pasted me in a blink of a eye and , won .


	7. I am sorry

Shadiws P.V.O : Suddenly I feel someone push me off the couch and me landing on the had cold floor , I open my eyes to see Maria , and her face looked red with anger and she said " Shadow , come on you need to wake up now ! Sonic is on the move to Green hills to get the last emearld ! " Once I hear that I emdealy get up and run out the door to green hills running as fast as I could . Once I get there I see Sonic standing my direction with stone cold eyes stairing into my soul , thqt hen sent a chile down my spine . Then he said with no emotion as if he were a mindless robot " Move " . I flinched before I spoke and said no , then Sonic lunged right at me attacking me with a full blom kick to my side sending me flying right into a tree breaking it in the process . My back hurt so much ! Then sonic turns away walking tworads the exit just as jlhe was about to exit green hills I shot him in the back with one my guns then he turns back to me a running at a super speed , and lunges a punch into my stomach and knees me in were the sun does no shine . As I wollow in my pain a bit , I failed to notice his hands rwaping around my neck squeezing it . He push me to the ground to put more pressure on my neck as he sits on my stomach continueing chocking me . I moved franickly , and I did the last thing I thought I would ever have to do . I pulled out my gun and placed it to his chest , and with little power I had left with I pulled the triger and shot him right in the chest . His eyes went wide and I felt blood splater on my face , be then stumpled over and fell on to his side as blood leeked from his wound . He soon started to puke up blood by this . I slowly get up I flinched as I did , and walked over to his side and pulled him close to me as the color from his eyes started to fade into a dudle gray green . I then I started to cry , I couldn't control myself as my tears feel down my face and land on his chest . I cried and cried at this thnkkng to myself what have I done ? ! I killed my one and only love , he one I told myself I would save from this hell of a world ! I suddenly feel a hand touch my face I looked down and see Sonic smiling , I asked him why are you smiling ? Then he responed and said you set me free , now I can finaly see tails again . I lost him long time at on a place called the Ark , it was a labotory in mid space circling around earth . There I was created to be the cure to his deasies that was deadly , his grand father proffeser Powers was a great geniues he created life , but sadly he went insane and killed everyone on the Ark . All except me , origanly it was going Tails , but he saciredfic himself so I could live . In thee end the proffeser commited suicide and left me all alone for 60 years . Then I met you , you are always so happy and smiling , I soon enough fell in love with you . He then was thrown into a coughing fit , I could see blood splater on me and the ground soon enough he then lanee back down so he could savoir the time he had left to tell his story , I was kinda shocked he had the same feelings . He then continued , but I am sorry I would of seen it coming when you kissed Amy . I then saw tears failing from his weak eyes flowing down his gray skin that was turing a deathly pale . I then responed saying , no she kissed me Sonic I love you not her , I then saw his eye brighten just a little bit and saw a smile form his lips again as more tears fell down his face and said I am sorry I won't be able to show you my full love he said as his breathing started to fade . I then shouted in fear and pleating please , please don't leave me here alone , I-I will find a way ty save you please hang on . Suddenly I felt cold lips touch mine as it only lasted a second before he faded away . I then said in worrie and fear saying S-Sonic … Sonic! Sonic! I then knew be was gone I clunched on to is back like it if was my life souport and he was . I cried and cried . I discited to barie him in Green hills and always leave red and blue rose for our love that we will always share even after death , but for some reason I feel like he is always with me . ( ATN: Ok Guys ad Gals if you wa t the story to be said a depreesing stop here if you want a kinda happy ending continue reading . ) Sonics P.V.O : Once I died I had two choice join Tails or stay her with Shadow . Then I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and arms rwape around me from behind and forming a hug and a whisper from a voice I knew all to well saying , go to him I will still be here when you get back . Then the warm arms let go and I went back to shadow . And sang words of love every time slept so he could hear me and know I will always be with him .

Sonics letter or poem you can chose :

_**my love , my love please don't cry tears **_

_**My love , my love I am hear with you so don't be sad **_

_**I will never leave you or hurt you **_

_**I will proitect you from all the monsters in this world **_

_**My wings might**_

_** be white , but does not mean I have not done sin **_

_**So my love , my love plase live long and be happy **_

_**I want you to have a better life and find love again **_

**_I know I am not there to comfort you when your said or alone _**

**_But I am still here , I am trying to show you love that we hold _**

**_So my love , my only love I want you to know _**

**_That I will always be waiting for you _**

**_My love ._**


End file.
